1. Field
The inventive concept relates to lithography. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to nanoimprint lithography including the fabricating of nanoimprint lithography templates.
2. Description of Related Art
Lithography is a process by which a pattern can be transcribed onto a substrate such a semiconductor wafer. Photolithography is a lithographic technique in which a photosensitive film (photoresist layer) is exposed to an image of a pattern, and the film is developed to remove the exposed or non-exposed regions thereof thereby patterning the film. Then, an underlying layer may be etched using the patterned film as a mask. Nanoimprint lithography is a next-generation lithography technique in which a pattern is directly and physically imprinted on a substrate.